


Through The Looking Glass

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [67]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Mirror Universe, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Ladies of the Mirror Universe





	Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



> There are quick cuts and flashes throughout (particularly at 0:10 - 0:18 and 2:38 - 2:39).

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited about making a vid about the Mirror Universe ladies being badass, hot, and/or queer! I think I managed to include all of them (I included Prime!Uhura, Prime!Michael, and Prime!Tilly since they were impersonating their Mirror Universe counterparts). This vid ended up being like 90% queer lady swagger.
> 
> I ended up going with an instrumental version of White Rabbit because I liked the Alice In Wonderland / Through the Looking Glass references, but the lyrics seemed too specific for what I wanted to do with the vid. Mswyrr gave me great feedback!


End file.
